Life before I lost you
by Amaroqwolf
Summary: C.M Punk and Randy Orton Share one Night of Passion after Wrestlemania 22, Where now will there lives go from here. The Prequel to Only in my mind. WARNING! some scenes in this Story will be Familer to Readers of Only in my Mind, as they were written for that Story first. Slash


A/N: So yeah this is the prequel to Only in my mind, I didn't even know THIS existed till I was 7 Chapters into Only in my mind. This will fill everyone in, on everything that happened before Only in my mind. Fair warning, some scenes are gonna be familiar as they were written originally in Only in my mind. So, sit back, grab some popcorn, get comfy cause this is gonna be a LOOONG ride. On a side note, I've grown quite fond of Colt while writing this LOL.

And you all are only getting this before my Vacation because Xenarocks99 insisted I post this tonight! So thank her everyone by checking out some of her Very awesome fics like Neighbors, and The Punk/Cena series she's doing. Her Punk/AJ fic are all sorts of Awesome too!

Amaroqwolf.

**

Phillip "C.M. Punk" Brooks stared at himself in the mirror ignoring the sounds of annoyance coming from his best friend and room mate, "In a minute."

"There not gonna hire you on the spot tonight Philly now come on," Colt called sounding exasperated. "Were going to be late,"

Punk sighed softly and nodded turning away from the mirror tugging on the white dress shirt he'd put on. He followed Colt out pulling on his shirt still.

"Will you stop it, yer gonna rip the damn thing," Colt said slapping Phil's hands away from his shirt.

"I hate dress clothes," he said in response.

"Okay then go out to the damn ring naked," Colt quipped.

"Maybe I will," He grinned crookedly.

"Your impossible," he sighed shaking his head as they hurried through the city streets.

"I am not impossible, I'm just a dumb Punk," he laughed.

"Yep, that's why we call you that is it?" he asked.

"Nah, someone else gave me that name years before I knew you Colt," He grinned wider, to say he wasn't excited was an understatement and a half.

Colt shook his head as they maneuvered closer to the Allstate arena. "I still can't believe you managed to get us both jobs working mania," He said with a laugh.

"Hey, I have my connections," He grinned.

"So, whose uh Ass did you have to kiss?" Colt asked glancing at him.

"No one's they came to my last show asking for people to sign up," he responded. "So I signed us both us," Punk answered laughing.

Colt shook his head pulling into the parking lot, grumbling when even after he told the guy he was working the show, they were made to pay the 20 Dollar parking fee.

"Well," Punk said. "Least will be making a shit more then 20 bucks tonight," He grinned though he was not looking forward to sleeping on the lumpy couch when they went home, he was hoping this job would pay the rent for a few months.

**

Punk sat backstage, he could hear the roar of the crowd he leaned back against the wall watching the hustle and bustle around him. He wasn't sure where Colt had vanished to after being dragged off to be dressed up like a gangster. "wow WWE, you've really done yer research," He laughed to himself merrily.

"You thirsty?" Someone asked from behind him, he'd been sitting in one spot for fucking ever or at least that's what it felt like, the damn suit he was wearing, rode up in places more then his damn wrestling gear did, he was uncomfortable and hell if he understood why he was holding a fucking Tommy gun.

He tilted his head to the left taking in the site of Randy Orton, of course he knew who Orton was. Did he really care, he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and blinked as Orton smiled and laughed softly.

"I asked you a question," he spoke again.

"You asked me a question huh?" he repeated with a smirk amused now.

"Yeah, are—you—thirsty?" He asked spreading the words out obviously thinking Punk was a bit slow.

"Could be, you offering?" He asked.

Orton rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't be asking if I wasn't offering," He stated.

"Yeah, I'm thirsty," He finally responded still studying the younger brunette intently.

Orton nodded moving more into his personal space. "Yer smaller in person,"

He arched an eyebrow looking up from his seated position. "You're just as big of a douche in person as you portray on TV," He smirked.

The smile vanished from Orton's face and he frowned his blue gray orbs taking on a glint of meanness that punk knew well.  
"Pepsi right?" He asked.

He arched an eyebrow and pursed his lips. What the fuck was this guy reading his Wiki. "Diet," He said calmly.

"Gotta watch those calories huh?" he asked.

"Nah, you get more sugar out of Diet," he said with a smirk.

"Alright, then...Diet it is," Orton said with a smirk of his own before walking away. He would have to remember to sniff his drink before he drank it.

**

When Randy returned with the Soda in hand he'd been gone for almost 45 Minutes. "Was starting to think you weren't coming back," Punk snorted with a laugh.

"Nobody in this company drinks this shit," he said handing off the Diet Pepsi before cracking the cap on his own bottle of Dr. Pepper.

Punk grinned popping the cap on his own soda before taking a long swallow. "I don't see why not, its the best stuff in the world," He grinned.

Randy snorted shaking his head. "Nasty," he said. "So yer one of John Cena's posse huh?" he asked.

"Guess so," He said waving the tommy gun around with a small grin on his face.

Randy shook his head laughing a little "Well, you have fun with that," He said still laughing.

"Yeah, I will." He grinned lightly

Orton opened his mouth about to speak again when someone called his name. "oops, gotta go see ya," he waved and was gone with out another word.

"bye," Punk shook his head leaning back against the wall. At some point they moved him to a Locker room to get him out of the way.

**

Phil leaned against the wall inside the locker room staring up at the ceiling, ignoring the others around him as they chattered and amused themselves with talks of Wrestlemania. He reached up tugging at the collar of his suit, god he was uncomfortable. He lifted the bottle of Diet Pepsi to his lips smiling a bit as he thought of where it had come from.

His green eyes traveled across the room landing on Orton's well muscled back. He licked his lips thinking about things he would like to do to that back as he took another drink.

"Dude your staring holes in Orton like you wanna fuck him," Colt whispered in his ear causing him to choke on his soda.

"I am not, and I do not." He said coughing to clear his windpipe again.

"You are making bedroom eyes at Randy Orton," Colt whispered again.

He shook his head trying not to laugh. "I don't even know how to make bedroom eyes, let along make them at Orton."

Colt snickered leaning against the wall. "What are you thinking in that brain of yours Punk?" He asked.

"All sorts of dirty things involving you, and handcuffs, candle wax..." he grinned at the disgusted look on his best friends face. "And now I wish I had a camera to record that reaction with."

"Oh you are disturbed." He laughed.

"Yeah I know its why were friends." he responded.

"Wait, wait were only friends because your disturbed?" Colt asked looking stricken. "I'm hurt, I thought we were friends because you know we had so much in common, I've been misinformed all along,"

Punk snorted laughing hard now shaking his head. "You've always been misinformed Colt," he patted him on the head. "Your whole life completely and utterly misinformed."

Colt shook his head. "So ready for your first Mania?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," He said holding up his Tommy Gun. "This is so stupid sense when is Cena a Gangster?"

"He's a thug ya know, what's the difference,"

"So misinformed..." He laughed shaking his head as he watched Orton leave the dressing room as he took another drink.

"So, I got invited to the uh after party," Colt grinned.

"Of course you did," Punk responded looking back at him. "your a god at getting invited to things you shouldn't," He laughed.

"Awww, and I was gonna make you my plus one," He smirked.

Punk tilted his gaze to look at his long time best friend arching an eyebrow. "Really now?" he asked.

"Yep, thought you would enjoy being you know at the most prestigious party in Chicago tonight," Colt wiggled his eyebrows.

Punk looked thoughtful glancing towards Randy again. "Well,"

"I'm sure he'll be there," Colt nudged him.

Punk blinked and shook his head. "Oh yes, I am so going to enjoy watching a bunch of idiots get drunk," He mumbled.

Colt laughed and shoved him. "You'll have fun cracking wise at the idiots,"

"Okay okay I'll come," he said with a laugh. "Hopefully by the time the parties over they'll have cut our check,"

Colt laughed shaking his head. "Is that all you think about?" He asked.

"If I don't think about it, I have to think about what I'll have to do so we can stay in our place," he stated.

"Hey, you know I'm gonna help,"

"Sorry, the guys don't really like short chubby Jews," he grinned.

"Oh go fuck yerself,"

"I would if I could, sense I'm so well endowed." He grinned brightly.

Colt groaned shaking his head laughing softly. " Come on, lets go"

**  
The excitement of Wrestlemania had his blood pumping, even if all he did was ride out on the side of an old car. Being you know part of a Mob, for a Thug. He was watching the revelers silently with a small grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Someone said from just to his left. He turned his head and froze slightly eying John Cena.

"Uh C.M. Punk," He offered.

"No I know that, you were in my entrance," He said with a wide dimply grin. "Whats yer real name?"

"Uh, Phil." He said slowly looking uncertain now.

"ah, well I'm John," he said offering his hand.

"Wow, um.."

"I know yer amazed I'm taking time to talk to you," John continued smiling.

"No, I didn't think you were really this big of a doof in real life," He said with a laugh.

John blinked staring at him his smile melting away. "Well, uh..I.." He stammered.

Punk just grinned at him and moved away leaving the other man with his mouth hanging open laughing softly as he went. He meandered around stopping at a table picking up a piece of cheese and eying it thoughtfully.

"Its not going to bite you," A woman said behind him.

He turned to look at her taking in the red hair, and the barley there clothing. "Wow, you looked better when you were hanging out with the Hardys," he said.

"And you're still the biggest Jerk I know," She responded glaring at him.

He glared back the two stared at each other for several minutes before the girl broke into laughter. "Hey," She said between giggles.

He smiled back slowly. "Hey," He said and before he could run he was enveloped in a hug.

"You look good Phil," She said.

He eyed her up and down thoughtfully. "I'd say the same for you Amy, but..." He said.

"Oh you Jerk," She laughed shoving him a bit.

He grinned. "Yep, that's me the biggest Jerk in wrestling," He said with a laugh.

"What are you doing at a Wrestlemania party?" She asked, "you crash it?"

He nodded. "Yep, " he said popping the piece of cheese in his mouth chewing it thoughtfully. "You know me I always like watching idiots get drunk," He pointed. "isn't that your boyfriend," He said.

They both turned to watch as Adam dragged Jay across the room, laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, that's my boyfriend," She sighed rolling her eyes. "I better go make sure he's not about to get his best friend in trouble," She said shaking his head.

"We should uh get together or something," he called after her.

She glanced back and nodded. "Yeah, call me!" She hurried off.

Punk shook his head and snorted. "I would if I still had your number he grumbled.

Punk sat silently watching the party goers, he was hot, and tired waiting for his damn check so he and Colt could get the fuck out of there.

"Hey, yer still here?"

"Yeah, waiting on my check," he snorted.

"Oh, didn't they tell you they mail the check home?" Orton asked with a laugh.

He blinked looking at the other man before shaking his head. "No," he sighed softly.

"Yeah, all the uh second hand guys get checks in the mail," He laughed.

"Well fuck," He sighed looking around for Colt who seemed to have hit it off with some blond Bimbo. "Double well fuck,"

Randy snorted with laughter. "Well, that was creative, what's up?" he asked.

He waved towards his friend. "No clue how I'm getting home now," he sighed.

"I'll give you a ride," Randy offered.

He tilted his head looking at him suspiciously then shrugged. "Yeah, sure why not." He waved his hand and singled he was leaving to Colt who just waved him away. "Such a great friend," He sighed.

Randy chuckled and shrugged. "Come on, car's this way...you look fucking uncomfortable in that shit,"

"Yeah I am," he said with a snort.

Randy laughed and walked towards his car unlocking the trunk he dumped his bag in it, before unlocking the doors. "Hop in,"

Punk paused looking thoughtful before letting out a sigh before getting into the car.

"So where to?" Randy asked starting the engine.

Punk looked over at him. "5th," he responded.

"Alright, just direct me where to turn,"

Once they reached the apartment Phil was half tempted to just tell Randy thanks for the ride and go inside, but some stupid part of him invited him up for a...what? He didn't drink beer and because of that Colt never brought any into the house out of respect, coffee would keep him up all night, and he had enough trouble sleeping as it was.

"Uh, well I have juice or water," He offered with a week grin.

Randy chuckled looking around the small 1 bedroom apartment. "What is fine, I'm thirsty," he responded.

He nodded and went into the kitchenette area, cleaning a glass quickly and returning with the cold water. "Here," He said with a smile.

Randy took it. "Uh, nice place,"

"It does the job," He said calmly.

Randy blinked looking over at him and nodded. "no, its nice really," he said with a quick smile that reached his eyes.

Phil couldn't help but admit, he was all sorts of turned on by that smile. "Thanks," he said looking down.

They spent half the night talking and laughing, laughing led to kissing and well kissing led to so much more.

**  
His lips tasted like Diet Pepsi, and Sugar Punk hadn't been wrong when he'd said Diet Pepsi had more Sugar. Punk let a soft groan escape his lips as Randy's fingers wrapped in his hair. This was happening all way to fast, he'd asked Randy up to his place it was late, he meant for Randy to crash on his Sofa.

But here he was crashing on his bed, with him wrapped around him. "Fuck," He panted as Randy ground up against him sucking on one nipple ring then the other. Those lips were like Poison against his skin. "Fuck,"

"Punk," Randy groaned rolling the smaller man on to his back pressing up against him. "God," he racked his nails down tattooed flesh. "You are fucking amazing,"

Punk laughed tossing his head back, arching his back naked flesh slipping across naked flesh. "If you don't do something amazing soon here Randell I'm going to explode."

Randy chuckled and leaned down claiming his mouth, and with one slow but smooth motion he surged inside of his new found lover. Holding the smaller body which tensed, staring down into bright green eyes that went wide with the suddenness of it.

"oh..." Escaped pierced lips as they began to move together, deep powerful thrusts moving him quickly towards the edge. "come on," he panted.

"I'm here, I'm here," Randy panted against his skin thrusting fast, and deep rubbing against that amazing spot deep inside. "Oh god so tight,"

Punk cried out shuddering his body tensing as Randy's seed pumped out into him. "Shit," He gasped panting.

"Emmm," Randy groaned sucking on his neck nipping his flesh.

He curled up against the younger man, sleep already claiming him, when he woke in the morning he was alone, and he had to know even then, this was the beginning of one fucked up relationship.

He made his way out to the Kitchenette spying Colt he glanced around hopefully, but didn't see Randy anywhere. He sighed letting a yawn crack his jaw. He sighed softly again and went to the fridge grabbing a Can of Diet Pepsi, and some Peanut butter. Fishing a spoon from the drawer he turned to look at Colt.

"Have fun last night?" He asked digging a spoonful of the peanut butter out before shoving it in his mouth.

"You know I did," Colt said around his grin as he finished frying his eggs and dropped them on a plate.

Punk nodded. "Good to know," He said. "I'm gonna go for a run," He downed the last of his Diet Pepsi, and grabbed his hoodie before leaving with out a word. Feeling dirty and used...

TBC.


End file.
